The Tale of the L'Cie
by CelticRemedy
Summary: The Fal'cie abandoned Middle-Earth a long time ago but the mistakes of a young Elf may open his world to new horrors even the wisest of the Maiar can't begin to understand. *Chapter 4 updated 6/1/12*
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The Fal'cie abandoned Middle-Earth a long time ago but the mistakes of a young Elf may open his world to new terrors even the wisest of the Maiar can't begin to understand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Final Fantasy XIII; all rights go to their actual owners.

**Author's Note:** This chapter/prologue is just to set up an informational understanding of the story. In Final Fantasy, the character, Vanille, narrates certain parts of the game. I liked that idea. So at either the beginning or the end of each chapter will be a line or paragraph in Vanille's POV.

Anything written;

_Like this_ – Vanille's POV

'_Like this'_ – Somebody's thoughts

"Like this" – Dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of the L'Cie<strong>

**A Story of Betrayal, Regret, and Love**

"When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret." _– Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It was a seemingly normal day in the valley of Rivendell – Perhaps it was too quiet. It was quiet, a word the Elves of Rivendell hadn't known for a while. There was always _something_ going on whether it is the latest prank the twin sons of Elrond pulled or preparations for a visitor or a festival. Either way there was always something keeping the Elves busy.

This day was different.

There were no visitors or festivals, no shrieks of the twin's latest victim. It was normal, quiet…peaceful day. Some wondered if the twins were sick; however, their father ensured everybody they were fine. There was nothing to worry about. Elladan had devoted the day to sharpening his skills with a sword. Elrohir was supposed to be doing the same, if he didn't find a book in their tutor's office that held his curiosity.

Elladan breathed heavy, "You know people have been going to Ada asking if we're sick."

His brother looked up from his book, "Why?"

The older twin shrugged, "No clue, maybe because we haven't done anything today which cause them to worry about us; thinking that we've fallen ill."

"Erestor and Glorfindel have done enough for both of us. All they've been doing this week has been arguing." Elrohir flipped through the pages of the book before he looked up at his brother. "Why didn't Erestor ever tell us about the Fal'cie?"

Elladan stopped his training and turned to look at his brother, "The what?"

Elrohir gestured for his brother to come over to him. The older twin put his sword away and walked over to his brother. He was sitting on ground; a large grey book was resting on his lap. "_Fal'cie is an existence beyond human comprehension, possessed of incredible magic power. The ones responsible for the world's construction as the protectors of humanity…_ and then it goes on and on about lies that are nothing but untrue." He slammed the book shut.

"That's why they're called lies, brother," Elladan laughed. "Open the book again." He snatched the book out of his brother's grasp and reopened it. "No wonder we weren't told; this is nothing but lies! Where'd you find this?"

The younger elf just shrugged, "You know…the library?" His brother gave him a disbelieving look. Elrohir sighed in defeat and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"…Erestor's office."

Elladan jumped to his feet, clutching the book, "You stole from Erestor?"

Elrohir got to his feet, "Be quiet, he'll hear you! And I didn't _steal_ the book; I was going to return it."

"Was?"

Elrohir ripped the book out of his brother's hands. "Am, right now. Good-bye!" He dashed off back inside of the Last Homely House. Turning around the corner, he ducked behind a pillar, hiding in the shadows. He could hear Glorfindel and Erestor arguing down the hall. The book was clutched close to his chest. He dare not breathe. Erestor had the ears of a hawk.

When they were right next to him, Glorfindel stopped, "Do you hear that, Erestor?"

Erestor stopped a confused look on his face, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly! Finally, a day where the twins decide to behave, _and you have to ruin it_!"

'_Gosh,_' Elrohir thought, '_I've never seen Glorfindel so angry before. I wonder what Erestor did._'

After what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes, the two arguing left when Glorfindel stormed off. He let out the breath he was holding and put his head against the cold pillar. He nearly ran the rest of the way to Erestor's office. The door was shut but he knew nobody was in there.

Erestor's office was always neat and everything was where it should be. Elrohir suddenly felt a wave of terror wash over him. Where did he get the book? If he didn't put it back in the exact place, Erestor would know somebody took it. And then he'll remember the only two Elves daring enough to enter his domain; him and Elladan…and maybe Elrond…and Glorfindel. Alright the only _four_ Elves. But why would Elrond or Glorfindel take the book?

That only left him and Elladan.

Where did he find this stupid book?

'_Ah, the bookshelf!_' Elrohir nearly slapped himself for being so stupid. '_Of course it went in the bookshelf, idiot!'_

Just as he put the book back, the door creaked opened. Elrohir dived behind a bookshelf.

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted as he dragged him out from the behind the bookshelf, "What are you doing? Erestor's coming!"

"It thought you were Erestor!" Elladan groaned and rolled his eyes before pulling his brother out of the room. Just in time to, as the ducked into the shadows, Erestor was walking into his office.

"Think he saw us?"

"Oh no doubt. He's in there now wondering what we did. You're going to get _me_ in trouble."

* * *

><p>They were supposed to be training but Elrohir sat thinking about what he had read. True, they were all lies. Eru is and always will be responsible for the world's construction. He remembered the book mentioning something about the First and Second Ages, around the time their father was growing up. "I wonder if Ada would know anything about the Fal'cie."<p>

Elladan stopped mid-slash, his sword raised above his head, and look at his brother. "You're still on that?" Elrohir shrugged. "He might know but you know how he gets when we bring up his past. Think Glorfindel might know something?"

Elrohir shook his head, "Hard to say, the book says they were around when Glory was dead."

"They – those things – they were _on_ Middle-Earth before?"

"Apparently so."

* * *

><p>They made a deal not to consult either Glorfindel or their father on the matter. Both of them knew it would be better this way. For some reason they thought the mentioning of the Fal'cie would bring up back bad memories. However, the tug of curiosity proved too strong. Elrohir did uphold their agreement, however. He went to the source of his curiosity; Erestor.<p>

Just as he was about to knock on his tutor's door, he head, "Come in."

How did he know he was there? It didn't matter; he learned long ago never to question Erestor.

Slowly Elrohir pushed the door open. It was a familiar scene; Erestor sitting at his desk, up to his knees in work. Not that the Elf mind, oh no, he made sure he kept it this way. Elrohir didn't know why and he didn't think it was healthy either but Erestor couldn't be convinced.

The young elf cleared his throat, "I was wondering…if you could explain what the…Fal'cie was?"

Without looking up, Erestor put his quill down. A smile, faint smile was on his face when he did look up. Elrohir suddenly felt afraid. Something was up. Erestor barely smiled.

"So, you were the one that took the book. I must admit, I was thinking it might have been Glorfindel but, why would he need a book about matters that did not concern him." Elrohir knew that the statement was not directed at Glorfindel but at him.

He shrugged, "I was merely curious, that's all…"

"Curious! Elrohir, you cannot begin to understand what you've read!"

"Can you explain it to me then?"

Erestor remained silent just staring at him through narrowed eyes before he nodded to the chair at the other side of his desk. "Sit down." Elrohir did so. "What you read was something Elves wrote in the First and Second Ages. It was based on what they _thought_ they saw."

"So it's not true?" Elrohir couldn't help but feel sad. All that work to get the book in and out of Erestor's office for nothing?

Erestor got up and picked the book out from the bookshelf. "Oh no, it's all true. They just misunderstood what they saw. The Fal'cie truly is…an existence beyond human and elven comprehension. They are, in a sense, the protectors of humanity. Any person who encounters a Fal'cie will be cursed and turned into its slave, an L'Cie. They are given a mission, called a Focus. If they complete their Focus, they gain eternal life in a crystal slumber."

Elrohir was almost afraid to ask, "And if they don't?"

"If he or she fails to complete their focus before the final stage, the L'Cie shall turn into a monster, known as a Cie'th."

He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

_It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one, but if you keep going you are sure to find what you are looking for sooner or later._

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	2. The Shining City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Final Fantasy XIII. All rights go to their respected owners.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was written in Lightning's point of view as she arrives on Middle-Earth. The rest of this story will be written in third person.

Anything written;

_Like this_ – Vanille's POV

'_Like this'_ – Somebody's thoughts

"Like this" – Dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of the L'Cie<strong>

**A Story of Betrayal, Regret, and Love**

"When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret." _– Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Shining City<strong>

_When I woke up, I didn't know where I was and I was afraid. _

Cocoon was saved by Fang and Vanille's sacrifice. We awoke from our crystal slumber and our brands were gone. Our fight, our fight to save Cocoon from the Fal'cie, had just ended. But I couldn't relax. A new battle was about to begin. The events of that day tore open a portal to another world and from the depths of the rift appeared a darkness that had no place in our world. And there was a force that dragged me away to the edge of time. The darkness caught me in its embrace and wrote me out of history…

The last thing I remember is being dragged off Pulse. We had just come out of our crystal slumber, that's when the rift appeared. It was all so confusing, the rift, the darkness – they came out of nowhere. The rest of them just stood there as the darkness dragged me deeper into nothingness. I cried out, warning them, but they didn't hear me. I saw…I saw the darkness destroy them as I clung to the edge of the rift. Something…something was pulling me under – into the darkness.

I woke up on a beach. It was dark. A sunless sky hung above me in a dark cloud cover. Was this my end? Was this it for Lighting Farron? I could hear the song of the gulls and the waves crashing on the rocks. Was this the place the dead go when they have pasted? It wasn't at all like the stories.

But since when did I listen to what people say?

It's still not what I expected. A dark shore with a thick fog covering. I think I can see a town or a city nearby but I'm not sure. I can see buildings through the fog. The sky was gray and the sand took on the same color. I sat down on the sand and tried to think what went wrong. I somewhat thought this was the doing of the Fal'cie.

This wasn't supposed to happen. We defeated the Fal'cie! Our brands were gone! The Fal'cie had no control over us anymore. I guess I was wrong because I was here in a land unfamiliar to me.

I ignore the cries and shouts coming from the city. I wonder how long I could remain hidden. This must be a sea port. That means someone would take a walk along the beach at some point. I better come up with a story of how I got here. I don't think the people here would believe a stranger saying "I was pulled through a rift and landed on your beach." It seemed silly yet it was the truth. The truth nobody would believe.

I try to stand but found myself weak. I hated that feeling. I wasn't weak.

I felt somebody watching me. Totally unprepared, I turned around and saw a man standing there on a deck above the sand. He looked like he was trying to get his land legs – must have been one of the sailors that came from the boat. That or I was just dizzy. He had long silver hair and a beard the same color. He seemed advanced in years yet his face was youthful. His eyes were as bright as the stars that shone above us. Then I noticed that it was dark because it was evening not because this was some underworld people like me go when they die.

"Um…I…"' I shuttered like an idiot, not knowing what to say.

The man chuckled, "Fear not stranger, for all are welcome here." I didn't know where 'here' was exactly but it felt good knowing the people here won't going to kill me. He disappeared for a second then reappeared on the beach. The fog must have been thick if I couldn't see him walk down the stairs that were only a few feet away from where he was standing before.

He was taller than he looked, "What is your name, stranger?"

"L-Lightning, call me Lightning."

He nodded, "Very well, Lightning. My name is Círdan." He extended a graceful hand towards me. I took it hesitantly. I hated feeling intimidated by this man. He seemed nice enough. I shouldn't be afraid of him. He just seemed different yet I couldn't place it exactly.

I found my reason quickly.

His ears weren't rounded like a human's – like mine. Instead they were pointed like a…like a…I don't know what. I stood there staring, still holding on to Círdan's hand. I must have looked like an idiot.

"Never seen an Elf before?"

I looked at him than shook my head. An Elf, huh? I've heard stories and fairy tales of them when I was a child. Honestly, I never believed them. They were stories of tiny creatures making toys for little children. Círdan was neither of those things. In fear he might be offended, I decided not to mention it.

"I'm honestly not surprised," Círdan spoke, "Most humans like you don't have the privilege of meeting an Elf." The comment would have been deemed as vain if he didn't say it with such sadness, like it pained him that humans don't usually meet Elves. I counted myself as lucky then. "I cannot say I am not surprised however, that you got this far into Mithlond without encountering an Elf."

"Mithlond?"

A thought dawned on Círdan, "Ah…that is because you did not come in through the entrance. You are not from this world."

"_This_ world?"

"Come; allow me to explain indoors for I believe a storm is coming." As if to agree with him, the sky roared with thunder. Lightning stuck somewhere out to sea. Círdan led me through Mithlond. I received many curious looks from the other Elves. I guess a human in Mithlond was a rare sight to see. I felt uncomfortably out of place.

Mithlond was a magnificent city. The starlight gleamed of the buildings, making them shine a bright golden color. Docked was a great white swan boat. Rows of flowers lined the streets. There were pink, blue, and white flowers. I can't help but think of how much Serah would like it here. I can hear a waterfall nearby and the soft sounds of music. The fog was beginning to disperse allowing me to see the true beauty of Mithlond.

Círdan led me down a cobblestone street and to this magnificent building – his home from the looks of it. Círdan must be some important person. This was no house for any ordinary person. He led me inside and into what seemed to be his living room.

In the middle of the room was a wooden coffee table with gold designs engraved in the sides. Three chairs and a couch made from white leather were placed around the table. I sat down in one of the chairs as Círdan disappeared down the hall. I could feel the heat radiating from the fire place warming me from the cold weather outside. Next to the fireplace was a large window with fancy green curtains than hung a good foot off the window. Double glass doors on the side of the room led out to a garden. Yeah, Serah would have loved it here.

Círdan returned with two glasses filled with red wine. I instantly crinkled my nose in disgust. I've never been a fan of red wine. He didn't notice, however. He was too busy looking at the dying fire. He offered me my glass as he but his on the table. The fire refused to ignite further even as Círdan poked at it. Finally he gave up and added another log.

He walked over to the window. "I was in this very room," he spoke, "when I saw the lightning strike on the beach. It was curious thing. A new star had appeared in the sky a few days ago. I've been wondering what it had meant. When the lightning hit, the star disappeared. I decided to go check it out before someone else did. After meeting the returning Elves, I found you, Lightning, sitting on the beach looking lost and confused." He turned towards me, "Now, I have told my story. Why don't you tell me how you got here and we will try to figure out why you are here."

I searched my brain for the answers he wanted yet I could find none. I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Well then, where are you from?"

I chuckled, "I doubt you've heard of it."

He smiled, "You'd be surprised."

"I'm from a world called Cocoon."

The smile instantly left Círdan's face. He grabbed his glass and leaned back in his chair as if in a trance. His face was grave and unreadable. I suddenly thought I said something wrong. In an instant, Círdan was standing and at the bookcase that I didn't notice was there before. He pulled out a leather bound book and went back to his chair. My eyes grew large in shock as I saw the image of a Pulse L'Cie brand engraved on the front.

I took a shaky breath. Finally, when I thought I was finally free from the Fal'cie, I feel myself being pulled back into the horror we faced before. The book was apparently the whole history of the Fal'cie. It mentioned Cocoon and, the Fal'cie's attacks on the world I was in now.

"During the Second Age of Middle-Earth – the world you are in now – the Fal'cie attacked our people. Their attack was heavy once it reached Mithlond. Many sad loses that I still greave this day. We lost quite a lot of fine Elves. They burned our city starting with my boats."

"Your boats?" He couldn't mean he built all of them!

"I've built a lot of them, any others I helped with constructing. I am a ship builder, you see, and I will remain so until the call of the sea becomes too much for me to handle."

I learned a lot from Círdan about Elves. I could feel us becoming friends. It was a good feeling – having a friend again since Serah decided to write me out of her life. Once you get past the stiff and firm Elf exterior, you'd see that he was just like a normal person – or as normal as you can get with an Elf. I learned that he was one of the only Elves that had a beard (and he wore it with pride) because Círdan had gone through his third circle of life – making him the oldest Elves in Middle-Earth.

When an Elf gets to worn from Middle-Earth, the travel here to Mithlond to sail across the sea to a place only for the Elves called Valinor. I tried not to think of it too much. If I did, then something in my heart stirred and made me want to see Valinor but I know I couldn't.

Círdan allowed me to stay at his home until we could figure out why I was here. When I objected, saying I didn't want to be a bother to him, he told me it wasn't a bother at all and that he had many guest bedrooms that were usually empty.

"It would be nice, having a guest staying here. It gets awfully lonely here, in a house as big as this one, all alone," he had said.

When I awoke the next morning, I had forgotten that I wasn't on Cocoon anymore. It took me awhile to remember where I was. I smiled and climbed out of bed, walking towards the window. Pulling back the curtain, I watched as an elf and an elf maiden talked. The male seemed to be flirting with the maiden. He got down on one knee and offered her a flower. The maiden seemed to be flattered and laughed at his attempts. He stood up and hugged the maiden. The two walked off with their arms around each other. I stopped watching them not because I thought it rude but because they reminded me too much of Serah and Snow.

A light knock at my door startled me. "Light, are you awake yet?"

Light, Círdan refused to call me "such a destructive name such as Lightning." I had explained to him what happened that made me changed my name and why I picked Lightning when we were eating dinner. He didn't like my explanation so he decided he was going to call me Light instead because "Light isn't destructive and neither are you."

Without turning from the window, I responded, "Yeah…I'm awake."

I heard my door open and Círdan asked, "I was thinking, do you want me to show you around Mithlond so you wouldn't get lost should you chose to explore?"

I smiled and turned to face him, "What good is the thrill of exploring if I already know where everything is?"

He bowed his head hiding a bashful smile. "I suppose you are right. Promise not to get too lost." The door closed with a soft click. I turned back to my window.

Half an hour later, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I found a note on the counter,

_Light,_

_I am down at the docks if you need me. I suppose you can find them on your own. Do not be afraid to ask for help if you get lost._

_~ Círdan_

I walked outside. The light from the sun blinded me for a minute. The storm from last night had left everything wet. That didn't seem to deter the Elves from pursuing their normal every day activities. Círdan had told me that Elves come here to take a ship across the sea. Does that mean all the Elves here were waiting to take the next boat? I wonder how much those boats could hold. There were a lot Elves here.

Everything was damp from the rain. Raindrops dropped from the trees on to the cobblestones below. I passed the fountain in the center of Mithlond. There was a small group of Elves sitting there. Two sat on the edge of the fountain. The rest of them sat on the ground. One of them had an instrument in his lap and was playing a song. It was beautiful. I stood there listening to the song. One of the Elves, the youngest in the small group, turned her head and saw me. She gave me a smile and wave. I couldn't help but return the gesture before I returned to my journey through Mithlond.

Mithlond was more beautiful in the sunlight than it was in the dark. The water seemed to make everything glow. I loved my walk through the shining city but I grew tired. I found a tree next to small flower bed to sit down and rest. It wasn't long before I heard the soft purring of a cat. I twisted around to see a small calico kitten. I beckoned for it to come forward. It immediately came to me and curled up in my lap. I couldn't help but smile. I was never any good with animals. The cat's purring lulled me to sleep.

I woke up somewhere around mid afternoon. The cat was still asleep in my lap. Smiling, I picked it up and decided to walk down to the docks to see if Círdan was still there. The cat woke up when I picked it up but it didn't fight to get out of my grasp. Instead, it nestled into my arm and fell asleep again.

It was a ten minute walk down with to the docks. It would have been shorter if I didn't get lost along the way and had to ask for directions. I was glad the Elves were no longer sending me curious looks. Sure there was one every now or then but over all they seemed use to me.

I saw Círdan waiting to address a group of Elves that were preparing to leave. He turned around and saw me.

"They are leaving?" I asked once I caught up with him. He laughed once he saw I carried a cat with me.

Círdan nodded sadly, "There time in Middle-Earth is over."

I couldn't help but notice how young some of them seemed, "They're so young…"

He sighed, "The call of sea-longing has no limit on age."

One of the Elves caught sight of me and the cat. It was a young girl. Her eyes brightened when she saw the cat. She dropped her bag that look to heavy for her. I knelt down when she reached me and handed her the cat. A wide grin came over her face as she hugged me, I was a little shocked at first but I hugged her back. She smiled at me once more before running back to her parents.

It was time Círdan address the Elves;

"Farewell, my friends. Your time in Middle-Earth has ended yet another journey awaits you in the West. So until we meet again, my friends, on the shores of the West."

I had to turn away. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. It was funny, how I was so affected yet I knew none of them.

Círdan and I stayed there on the docks until the ship had passed totally out of sight. Mithlond seemed empty now. I was finally beginning to understand what Círdan was saying last night about feeling alone. We started back into the city. We were halfway home when I started to hear a horse. Its hoof beats were fast. I could almost sense the rider's urgency. Círdan sensed it too. He took off running quickly towards the entrance of Mithlond.

I've never seen it before. It was a great white stone archway – the same stone that the fountain was made of. At the top was a script that I couldn't read.

We stopped at the archway. I stood somewhat behind Círdan but still next to him. The rider was an Elf with long pale blonde hair. It was so pale that I thought it was white at first. He was different than any of the other Elves I've seen. His face was frantic with fear and loss.

The rider cried out, "Lord Círdan! Lord Círdan!"

Círdan stepped forward and addressed the rider, "Yes, what is it, Lindir?" I could almost feel Círdan's fear rise as mine did as well.

Tears brimmed in the rider's eyes as he relayed his message to Círdan:

"Lord Elrond has been killed!"

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	3. Arrival of the Fal'cie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Final Fantasy XIII. All rights go to their respected owners.

Anything written;

_Like this_ – Vanille's POV

'_Like this'_ – Somebody's thoughts

"Like this" – Dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of the L'Cie<strong>

**A Story of Betrayal, Regret, and Love**

"When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret." _– Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Arrival of the Fal'cie<strong>

_**1**__**st**__** person, Lightning's Point-of-View**_

"_Lord Elrond has been killed!"_

His words hit me like a wave crashing down. I don't know why exactly. I didn't know who this person was. All I knew that he was some type of royalty. His death must have shaken his kingdom making it fall on the edge of a knife.

Círdan must have been a close friend because he looks absolutely petrified. I, on the other hand, do not know what to feel. All I feel is uneasy. I know I should feel a little upset but I don't. I know, I sound heartless – a person just _died_, a lord none less, yet I feel nothing. If it was Serah in this situation, she'd be crying her eyes out. Goes to show just how different we are.

I hate to admit it but I feel scared. Just like back on Pulse, before I got here, I felt uneasy. Now this lord – who I _don't_ know – has died and I feel scared. I couldn't help but think that this was my fault; that my coming to Middle-Earth caused this lord's death. I felt the Fal'cie pulling on me, pulling me into its clutches again.

I think I just figured out why I was sent here.

The ground shook. I was suddenly on the ground fighting to regain my balance. Next I heard screams and then the smell of smoke hit me hard. It wasn't regular smoke either – something was burning. I was on my feet in seconds with my gun blade in my hand. I saw flames beginning to lick the sky. Someone – some_thing_ – set the harbor aflame.

The harbor itself was a fury of flames. All of the swan boats that were lined up at the docks were burning. The ground was drenched from blood and water. Many elves lay dead and dying, drowning in their own and their comrade's blood. I said a short prayer in my head, hoping they make it to the place Elves go when they are killed.

A terrified cry cut through my thoughts and brought me back to earth. An emotionless mask comes over my face but it's soon broken when I see an Elf getting attacked by a monster I know all too well.

It was a Cie'th.

Unable to control my anger, I surged forward with my gun blade pointed at the monster. Just as the Cie'th was going to make its killing blow, my blade came down on its arm. It cried out in fury and turned towards me. It raised its arm and tried to hit me over the head. I raised my blade to block it, pushing off with my left foot and shoved the Cie'th backwards.

Momentarily distracted, I didn't notice the other Cie'th approaching me from behind. The Elf tried to warn me but I just thought he was in pain and ruled it off as a cry of discomfort.

That's when I felt myself being slammed up against the side of a rock wall. I groaned before reaching for my gun blade. That's when I noticed the Cie'th was going for the Elf – not me, the attacker. I saw the Elf reach for his sword that lay next to him. He had a deep gash running across the top of his arm. No matter how much pressure he put on it, blood flowed freely down the Elf's arm. A wave of sorrow washed over me; he wasn't going to make it.

That didn't mean I couldn't still protect him.

I grabbed his arm, probably more roughly than I wanted. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Stay down!" He nodded. I stood up with my gun blade in my hand.

Standing up, I had barely enough time to dodge the Cie'th's arm as it came down. I brought my gun blade up and slashed horizontally at the Cie'th. My first mistake was not noticing the other Cie'th disappearing from my sight. It slammed its arm against my back, sending my flying through the air and landing a good foot away from the battle.

I growled as I stood up, tasting blood in the back of my throat, '_Focus, Lightning, focus!'_

There was one good thing that came out of this – the Cie'th were focus on me now, not the Elf. Good, he'll die in peace…sort of.

This much was clear, I was in bad shape yet the Cie'th seemed fine. My blade found its place in the Cie'th's chest – killing it. Ducking under the other's arm as it sung at me, I stuck my blade in its side. A painful cry was let out before it crumpled to the ground.

I turned back to the dying Elf. I could do nothing but comfort him as he passed from this world. At this rate, it could take hours. There was probably more Cie'th somewhere in Mithlond. I had to go take care of it, yet I didn't want to leave him alone as he died. I wanted him to pass from this world knowing someone cared. Oh I'm sure he had somebody that cared about him but it was still good to have someone there with you when you died.

There was only one problem; I cannot comfort people.

"I-It's alright…" I hear a weak voice call out, "Go on…I-I'll be f-fine." I could see he was struggling to say something else but a coughing fit caught him and he only managed to cough up blood.

Instead I sat down next to him. I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to my mind. I somewhat doubted he wanted – or could – to talk anyway. He just wanted somebody next to him when he died. Just something half-decent came to my mind; I felt something press against my body and something hitting my shoulder.

Staring out to sea, I sat unmoving, not daring to look at the Elf, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I moved the Elf's body and stood up. Walking out towards the shore, I started to remember a few days ago, when I was still on Pulse and none of this was happening. But this was happening and there is no point on dwelling in past. With one look on the Elf's dead body, I walked down the shore towards the onslaught of the battle.

Mithlond was still aflame. It seemed like the flames got higher and more intense as I got closer. I could feel the heat radiating off the flames as sweat formed on the back of my neck. I couldn't find Círdan or the new Elf – Lindir – anywhere. I somewhat hoped they weren't in this. If Círdan got killed I would surely lose it.

But why wouldn't he be in this fight?

He was lord of Mithlond. Surely he would want to protect his haven. That meant he was somewhere in there, fighting monsters he has never heard of. Then I remembered the book. What was in it? What did it say? Surely it had mentioned the Cie'th _somewhere_ in that book. The whole history of the Fal'cie was in it. Also, _how_ did he – whoever wrote the book – come by that information?

A thought suddenly came to my head, that book was causing this. I didn't cause all of this. No, I was sent here to stop it. I doubted that me getting sent here was the Fal'cie's doing either. Why would they be sending Cie'ths to destroy this place and then send _me_ to stop them?

It didn't make sense.

The docks were still being attacked heavily. It seemed, much to my satisfaction, that the Elves were winning. They managed to hold the Cie'ths back at the docks but at a cost. I could see more Elven corpses than Cie'th – none of which was Círdan.

The sky was dark from the smoke. I thought it had to be at least mid-afternoon but you couldn't tell by looking up at the sky.

I learned a very important lesson that day; you don't truly meet somebody until you see all sides of them.

"Lightning!" The two very different sides of Círdan – One was where he was kind and compassionate lord, the other was when a battle was waging on and he transformed into a ruthless warrior. The second was when he called me 'Lightning' and the one I was seeing now.

"Get yourself out of here, it isn't safe."

I was somewhat offended but I knew he meant well. "No, get your people out and away from the harbor. I've dealt with these things before. I can stop them."

"It's not safe!"

"Listen, I can't stop these monsters! You just focus on getting your people away from here." I sighed when he didn't move. I tried to remember somewhere in Mithlond I knew how to get to from the harbor; Círdan's house and the fountain. "Get your people to safety and meet me back at the fountain. If I'm not there in an hour, come after me."

Before he could protest (because I knew he would) I was walking deeper into the harbor. I looked back and smiled as I saw Círdan walking _away_ from the harbor.

I hated the Fal'cie more and more with every Cie'th I cut down. Sometimes I would find an Elf huddled under fallen rubble trying to hide from the attackers or the flames. I sent them all to Círdan, some escorting out of the flames to ensure their safety.

Middle-Earth must have been beautiful before the Fal'cie touched it. I swore they would get their revenge and I would be the one to bring it. The Fal'cie was going down. I didn't care how as long I was somehow involved.

It wasn't long before I was joined in my battle.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with the others!"

It was Círdan. That stubborn Elf decided he was going to kill himself by going up against the Cie'ths with me. I was a trained professional when it came to Cie'ths. Círdan was going to kill himself trying to help me.

"Too many of my friends have died this day. I will not stand by as another dies," was his response. Friend, huh? Don't worry, he'll regret that later. They all do.

We both fought with a vengeance. Mine was against the Fal'cie and what they were doing to this fair land. I'm guessing his was the fact that Elves were being slaughtered mercilessly in his city. He would not stand for that and was willing to fight until his heart burst from exhaustion. His reason made mine look pathetic.

An hour later, having killed all the Cie'ths, I was kneeling at the end of the docks staring into the blood stained water. My reflection didn't show how tired I felt. The battle was hard and long. Something I wasn't use to since my brand was gone. The one good thing about being an L'cie, it made us more powerful.

But I still felt powerful during that battle. It wasn't some supernatural power like we got from being L'cie either. It was more like a fire was awakening inside of me. That's when I noticed. It was Círdan. His anger radiated off of me, strengthening my cause and made me stronger.

'_Elves are amazing creatures,_' I thought to myself as I stared down at my pathetic reflection. I couldn't help but wonder where the whole small-toy-making-creature legend came from. I'm certain we never had Elves in Cocoon. I'm somewhat glad too. They belong here, where their legend can be theirs and only theirs.

Many of the flames were still dying down. It will take a lot of rebuilding to get Mithlond back to its former glory. I heard Círdan approach me from behind. He seemed as tired as I did.

"You're right." I said as he sat down next me.

"Oh? Please explain, my friend."

"I would have died out there, without you."

Ironically, I wasn't ashamed to say that I would have died with Círdan. I would have joined the many Elves that fallen this day. Mithlond would have fallen and the Fal'cie would be free to roam Middle-Earth as it pleased, turning everyone here into its slave.

Círdan sighed, "Perhaps you are right, but let's say you were wrong and you could do it on your own. You would have saved this place – and all of Middle-Earth – on your own. A great deed, I would say."

I felt like there was more he was trying to say – more than I understood. "What are you getting at?"

He just looked at me and smiled.

* * *

><p>"I believe there is more to Lindir's story than we are being told, my friend." We were sitting in Círdan's living room again, with that book that knew everything I did – and more – about the Fal'cie. It knew everything I was and where I once lived.<p>

Without taking my eyes off the bookcase, I said, "You mean he lied to us?"

Círdan seemed amused, "Lied? Oh no, Lindir is a loyal friend of mine. He wouldn't lie to me. I am saying that he doesn't know what truly happened to Lord Elrond."

"He was killed."

"As far as everyone thinks, but I think differently. Long ago when the Fal'cie first came to this world, they were curious about our race," He meant Elves, "they would supposedly kill Elves. I don't think they actually died, however. There are accounts of the bodies disappearing once the Elf was killed. Many people will go on believing that Elrond is dead and there will be no way to make them believe he is not."

This never happened on Cocoon before. At least, I don't think it has. "The Fal'cie has never kidnapped people from Cocoon. They've turned people into L'cie – their slaves – but they never kidnap them."

"Well you must understand that the people on Cocoon are only humans. The Fal'cie is used to seeing humans. The Fal'cie's curiosity with Elves was borderline obsessive."

I had a sickening feeling that Círdan's information wasn't from the book. That instead it was first-hand information he gained himself. Nobody has ever escaped the Fal'cie before but that's on Cocoon. I didn't know how strong they were on Middle-Earth. I had to ask, "Círdan…how did you come by this information/?"

He became distant and a faraway look came over him as he stared out the window. "I've seen it happen. I was young when it happened. The Fal'cie dared to enter Middle-Earth for its first samplings of Elves. They must have taken hundreds of them. I do not know what happened to them, whether they completed their focus and became crystal or became Cie'ths remains a mystery to me."

It wasn't the answer I expected – and I was glad for that – but it was still awful. "So Cie'ths – they were here, on Middle-Earth, for all that time?"

Círdan shook his head, "Oh no, they disappeared a long with the Fal'cie five hundred years after they arrived. But now they have returned for reasons unknown. It is troubling. I know you are not here to help them – you proved that today. That means something else sent you here…"

"And you know what did send me here?"

"I may have an idea." He stood up and walked over to the window. "There were rumors that Eru and the Valar fought to keep the Fal'cie out of Middle-Earth. I believe that they are doing the same thing only in a different way. I believe that they are using you to fight the Fal'cie on Middle-Earth. They know you have defeated them before and believe – as do I – that you can do it again."

I somewhat felt honored. I hated the feeling of being used but this was different. I was being used to save a world. I knew I could defeat the Fal'cie again – and I'll be happy to do it. "So, how do I go about doing this?"

Círdan turned around and smiled at me. "You, Lightning, are truly a warrior of great power. Yet I do hope you can ride a horse?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>If you don't count Odin – who was more or less a horse – I have never ridden a horse in my life. But we were willing to look past that – for now. I knew all the basic commands and that's all that matter right now. Upon entering the stables, I was attracted to a white mare. It, in turn, seemed to be attracted me to as well. Círdan picked up on this.<p>

He chuckled. "That is Maethor, a wonderful steed. She seems to like you."

A small smile played at my lips. "She's beautiful."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod, "She has served me well in the past."

I felt my spirit sink as my smile faded. This was Círdan's horse. No way would just _give_ it to me. Yet to my surprise, I saw him begin to saddle Maethor. "No," I protested, "she is your horse. I wish not to take her away from you."

Círdan chuckled, "Fear not, Light. I believe she will be returned to me soon enough." '_So where back to call me Light now, huh Círdan?_' I thought to myself. He gestured over to me. I walked over to the other side of Maethor. I put my foot in the stirrup and lifted myself onto Maethor's saddle.

"If you head east, following the road, you will reach Rivendell within a week and a half. Stop when six days of your journey are over."

"Why stop if I am going to Rivendell?"

Círdan shook his head, "That is where you are wrong, Lightning. I am sending to _towards_ Rivendell, to meet with the son of Lord Elrond, Elrohir. I feel that in his father's death he might try something he would regret later on. Or…somebody else will do something to him they will regret."

I nodded in understand. I had a small feeling that this Elrohir was the key to defeating the Fal'cie. I made a silent pledge to protect him with my life. Maethor snorted in anticipation clearly ready to get on with our adventure – as was I.

"I guess that means you are ready," Círdan laughed as he finished tying the supplies I would need for this journey to Maethor's saddle. "Promise me, you will be careful, Lightning." There's that 'Lightning' again. Círdan was slipping back into his 'no nonsense' mood. I didn't blame him.

"I promise. You'll get your horse back too, I promise." He took my hand with a serious look in his. When he let go, I felt something in my hand. I looked down a silver pendent with a red stone. The pendent was a lightning bolt with a red stone at the top. It was Círdan's necklace. I've seen him wearing it around Mithlond.

"I can't take this."

Círdan smiled. "Take it – so you know you're not alone out there. I'm always with you out there."

Gathering the reins in my hand, I prepared to send Maethor off in a canter. A burning feeling suddenly ate at my heart. I knew what it was with one more look at Círdan.

It was trust. I finally trusted him.

"My name is Claire by the way." Then Maethor and I were off.

East of Mithlond, a young girl was waking up in a peaceful green meadow.

_When it comes to home and family, we never keep either as close as we should. Whoever stops to think that this time could be the last?_

_**Author's Note:**__ Please Review!_


	4. First Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Final Fantasy XIII. All rights go to their respected owners.

Anything written;

_Like this_ – Vanille's POV

'_Like this'_ – Somebody's thoughts

"Like this" – Dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of the L'Cie<strong>

**A Story of Betrayal, Regret, and Love**

"When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret." _– Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: First Acquaintances<strong>

Elladan, eldest son of Lord Elrond, knew only two things.

One – His father was dead.

Two – It was his brother's, Elrohir, fault.

Almost a week ago, his brother had found a book in their tutor's study. Now, Elladan could have blamed Erestor for simply owning said book but it was Elrohir who found it. It was Elrohir who couldn't keep his greedy hands to himself. So Elladan forced the blame of their father's death on his brother's shoulders.

After Elrohir found the book on the strange beings known as the Fal'cie were awoken and chaos was unleashed on the once peaceful valley of Imladris. Cold blooded killers were let loose on the valley – his home. The Ring – Vilya – was useless and the lord of Rivendell could not protect his people from this unknown enemy. But none of this matter anymore. This new enemy had no intention of killing Rivendell's people instead it wanted its lord.

Elrohir wasn't ever _here_ when Elrond was killed. He was off on some stupid hunting trip. Elladan would have gone with him – he usually did. Now he was _very_ glad he hadn't.

He was standing in the Hall of Fire – the very place where Elrond killed. He was vaguely aware of Mithrandir, Glorfindel, and Erestor sitting at the table a few feet anyway from him. He just stared down at the bloodied spot that stained the floor. It was his father's blood.

From what they could gather, Elrond was stabbed in the stomach – a painful but quick end. The question was _what_ was he stabbed with? It was a weapon he was never seen before.

"The effect would have been instant…" He vaguely heard Mithrandir say, "Lord Elrond is dead."

'_Way to state the obvious, Mithrandir._' Elladan thought bitterly to himself.

Glorfindel put his head in his hands, trying to hold back tears, "This is my fault."

"Don't be foolish, Glorfindel," Erestor was saying." None of us could have seen this happening."

'_It's not your fault, Glorfindel. It is Elrohir's._'

He heard Glorfindel's hands slammed down on the table, "I was the last person to speak to him, Erestor. I left the Hall of Fire a _minute_ before Elrond was killed! If I was there…" Glorfindel's anger transformed into sorrow, "If I was there…with him…we wouldn't be sitting here and Elrond…would still be alive."

"Erestor is right…You are being foolish," Mithrandir cut in. "Even if you were there, you would not be able to save him. Yes you, the mighty Balrog-slayer, don't know the extent of the horrors that has unleashed in this world. Even I, a Maia, cannot begin to understand it. If you were here then whoever killed Elrond would have attacked you first and rendered you unconscious to ensure Elrond's death. You could not have stopped it either way."

"You two just don't understand." Glorfindel stood up and fled the room. Even if the tears weren't shed, they could still hear them in his voice.

Once out of the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel leaned against the wall. Tears flowed freely down the Elf's face – tears for his dead friend and for his secret. He touched his shoulder gently. He hid a great secret and longed to tell somebody – anyone at all it – what he hid but he feared nobody would understand. They wouldn't understand. They would see him as a monster, no longer Elven – just a monster.

* * *

><p>A doe strolled peacefully in the grass unaffected by the troubles this cruel world has to offer. This changes, however, when a hunter spots it. The hunter has been looking for days without luck. He is tired and hungry and just saw where his next meal would come from. He takes out his bow and prepares to nock an arrow. That's when it happens.<p>

A frightened cry sounded through the forest. The birds fled from their nests in the trees. Animals fled into their homes or away from where they were standing previously. The trees swayed sadly in the breeze. The cry seemed unheard expected for the animals and the trees. Save for the hunter.

The doe flees the scene and the hunter loses his meal.

Elrohir swore when something spooked the doe away. He walked into the clearing, putting his bow and the arrow back in his quiver. The cry that spooked his dinner away must have been children playing. He couldn't be too mad yet it was still dangerous playing this far out in the wilderness. Maybe he should go check if they're alright…

Another scream rang out. It was louder this time and more frightened. He could tell it was a young girl's.

"_Get away from her!"_

That's all it took for Elrohir to go crashing through the thicket. His bow was already out and an arrow was loaded. He prayed he wasn't too late. There are evil things out here. He should have known they were in danger.

He arrived quickly at a camp of Orcs, crashing through the trees trying to attract attention to himself so it's off of whoever was in trouble. It worked… for the most part.

Half of the Orcs turned their attention towards him while the other half paid attention to the small human they held captive. He shot the arrow at the leader – a rather gruesome larger Orc. It landed in the creature's thick neck. It roared with anger before collapsing into a heap. At their leader's death, the rest of the camp became enraged and turned their attention towards him, like he wanted.

Elrohir grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up. Using the trees, he worked to get closer to the human. He killed the Orc nearest to the girl before jumping down. Upon landing, he rolled into a somersault to break his fall. He had his sword out before he was on his feet again.

There were two humans; actually, both were only young children. Both were strange in Elrohir's eyes. The girl had light pink hair that was drawn into a pony on the left side of her head and dark blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless dress shirt, a short red plaid skirt lined with black lace, black stockings that went to her thighs and ivory laced boots.

The boy had silver hair and light blue eyes that almost looked green. He wore a short sleeved orange and yellow jacket and a green silk neckerchief around his neck over a black shirt. His pants were a deep green color. The gloves he wore were black with white palms and his boots were light green.

The girl was cowering near the rocks, tear track ran down her face. From what he could see, she wasn't hurt and neither was the boy. Elrohir inwardly sighed in relief. They weren't hurt but they weren't safe here either.

He spoke to the boy, "Get her and yourself out of here. I'll handle it here."

The boy looked frightened at first but he nodded and walked quickly to the girl. He helped the girl up. The two moved quickly out of the camp. Elrohir saw she limped a little but other than that she was fine. '_Good, those vile creatures didn't touch her._'

He didn't see the girl look back and pull the boy into the bushes.

Elrohir looked back at the Orcs. He was honestly shocked they haven't attacked him yet. They were just standing there. Orcs, leaderless, were stupid and clueless.

"Our meal is getting away!" One of them shouted. Elrohir winced. The children didn't need to hear _that_. Being captives was enough, being killed then eaten – and _knowing_ what would happen to you once you were dead? That was too much.

One, smaller, Orc started to charge at the children. Elrohir took out his bow and killed it. He turned his head. Good, the children weren't there anymore. They were probably halfway home, safe with their worried parents.

Knowing that was enough for him, he didn't care anymore if he went home empty-handed.

It took him less than ten minutes to kill the rest of Orcs. He got away free of injuries safe for a small nick on his shoulder that didn't bothering him at all that much. He could wrap it up later. Probably would heal before he reached Rivendell.

Elrohir walked through the thicket were he dropped the rest of his things when he heard the girl's screams. He suddenly wished he stayed with them – found out their names, made sure they made it home safely. If those Orcs were there then maybe there were more… They could run into them and he wouldn't be there to help them if they got caught again.

"Maybe I should go find them," he thought out loud.

He decided to find the path and start from there. He wasn't that far from it – neither was the small Orc camp. The children must have found it and followed it until they reached their home.

Suddenly, somebody cried out and startled him.

"You!"

Elrohir turned around. Sure enough, it was the two children he saved from the Orcs. They must have been lost…

The boy was out of breath when the two reached him. "We wanted…to thank you – for back there. We didn't think it was right, running off after that without saying thanks. We tried to go back after it was over but you ran off."

"My pleasure, I'd rather feed myself to the wolves than see them hurt somebody," he said perhaps a little too bitter. The girl giggled. True, they didn't understand the deeper meaning behind his words. "Is there something else you two needed? I would be happy to help."

The girl had her hands clasped behind her back and kicked up dust with her foot. "Well… we wouldn't want to keep you."

He shook his head, "I can always put off heading home another hour or so. What are your names?"

He saw the boy hesitate, unsure want to say, but the girl started cheerfully, "My name is Serah and this is my friend, Hope."

* * *

><p>Hope thought Serah trusted this stranger a little too much. True, he just saved them from being killed…and eaten, apparently. He seemed nice enough to trust but Hope still wasn't sure. He was different and he knew he shouldn't be judging people off a first glimpse but it wasn't like that. He didn't seem <em>human<em>.

They found a nice ridge that wasn't too high off the ground to make camp at. It was surrounded by trees so it wasn't too hot. It was the perfect size to fit the three of them. Elrohir could see if anything was approaching from below. It was a good feeling, being protected, especially now since they didn't have Lightning with them.

Hope was watching a blue jay hop about in the tree above them as Serah explained what happened to them.

"Our friends Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to safe Cocoon," Serah was saying, "They sacrificed themselves so everyone stuck in crystal stasis woke up. And then Lightning – my sister – disappeared. Then Hope and I felt ourselves being pulled away from Pulse…"

"And somehow, we ended up here," Hope finished for her. Elrohir knew more than they both thought they did. He knew about the Fal'cie and – surprisingly – about Pulse.

"I know about the Fal'cie and their L'cie slaves. I didn't know it was possible for them to beat it, however."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Back home, my tutor had a book on the Fal'cie. They came here to Middle-Earth – where you are now – and started to turn Elves into L'cie. Most of them were too frightened to figure out their Focus, so they became Cie'ths. For a _very_ long time the Fal'cie hasn't bothered us here but…" He cast a hard look at both of them, "I guess they are back."

Serah brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked as if she wanted to cry. "This is awful… I'm so sorry."

Elrohir was going to say something but movement caught his eye. He moved over towards the edge of the ridge. Hope was soon right next to him. He could sense Serah standing behind him.

"Don't get to close," Elrohir warned Hope so he didn't fall off.

"What are they?" The boy asked.

It was an Orc, probably a scout from the camp he killed earlier. "We call them Orcs. They were Elves once but the Dark Lord Morgoth tortured them and mutilated them in the twisted beings they are now." He nodded at the creature.

Both Hope and Serah remained silent for a moment before Hope asked, "Does that mean they're immortal like you are?"

"Good question. Nobody really knows…" He slipped his bow out of his quiver and loaded an arrow, "They don't live long enough for us to find out." He whistled, alerting the Orc of their position as soon as the Orc was facing them, Elrohir released the arrow. It landed in the creature's chest.

* * *

><p>It had been a long journey and they went on endlessly. Lightning would only stop Maethor when she needed a break from running. Most times they would ride throughout the night and through the next morning, only stopping when Lightning herself felt too tired to go on. She watched as the land turned from grass to snow to dirt and to grass once again. When they passed through a city of men called Bree, their pace only quickened.<p>

If it were up to her, she would have never ridden through the city – or any city. She hated doing it. She hated all the shocked looks she got as they rode through the city. Yet she knew there was no way around it. They were already on the third day of their journey and know where near where they should be. Before they left, Círdan told her she would know when to stop.

Maethor was swift weaving through streets and making sharp corners. The horse seemed to know the city better than anyone. Upon hearing a horse thundering down their streets, many people came out to stare. The children stared at her in awe for she and her steed moved quicker than the water and swifter than a hawk. The adults stared at her in confusion. What drove her? What impossible task hindered her that she must ride with such urgency?

"Where is she going?" She heard a young child ask her mother.

"I do not know," her mother asked, "but she rides as if the Dark Lord is at her heels."

One building, an inn by the name The Prancing Pony, was empty of patrons – even the innkeeper was outside – save for one man for he knew what was happening. Or, perhaps, he was stuck in his thoughts and wasn't aware of what's going on.

He was the dark stranger that lurked in the shadows of the Pony. He was the mysterious stranger parents didn't let their children near. The stranger many heard stories of. He was a man without a land yet at the same time the land was his. He knew things others didn't. He could see both the good and bad in all people.

He was a Ranger; one of the Dunedain. In fact, he was their Chieftain, Aragorn.

A couple of days ago he sensed something horrible was taking place somewhere in Middle-Earth. He didn't know what or where all he knew is that it wasn't _good_ at all. The world was quiet to him. There was no happiness in happy blue sky that shone above him. He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

That is why he followed the stranger that seemed to fly through the streets of Bree. Aragorn made sure to keep his distance.

Once out of the city, Lightning pulled out a map that Círdan gave her. Thankfully they wouldn't be crossing through any more cities. They still had a day or two of travel before they reached a place called the Trollshaws – the region where Rivendell is.

She somewhat dreaded finding out why it's called the _Troll_shaws.

Suddenly, something made Maethor reared causing Lightning to fall off of the saddle. A large…wolf jumped out of thicket and spooked Maethor. Lightning cursed for not being more careful. The wolf-like creature got ready to pounce at her. She was trying to reach her gun blade when it pounced. The creature never met its mark. Just as it pounced, two arrows landed square in its chest.

Lightning turned around and saw a man sitting on a horse. He had wavy dark hair that came down to his shoulders. His eyes were grey. A green hooded cloak was around his neck. He had a bow clutched in his hand.

For a long time, nobody moved. Lightning had a sinking feeling in her stomach that this man was following her.

"Need a hand?" the man said, walking his horse over to her and offering her and hand up. Lightning just narrowed her eyes and got up herself. She walked over to Maethor and took the reins in her hand. The man looked over at her horse, "You're a friend of Lord Círdan?"

Lightning turned around in shock and looked at the man, "You know him?"

"He's a friend of mine," the man dismounted his horse. "My name is Aragorn, a friend of the elves. I take it that's where you are headed? To Rivendell?"

Lightning nodded, surprised the turn of events. She turned around and looked the creature's corpse. It had to be at least five feet in width from the shoulder and ten feet in length. It had short dense fur. Its eyes were small, one on each side of its head. Short ears were placed on the back on its skull. It looked all together evil.

"What is it?"

Aragorn moved so he could see what she was looking at, "They're called wargs," he sighed. "They're the steeds of a cruel race of evil beings called Orcs. You'll be lucky if you never get to meet one."

He had guessed that Lightning didn't belong here. That meant something very, very _bad_ was about to happening. When he was younger, Glorfindel use to tell him about the beings called the Fal'cie. He used to question why he needed to know them and Elrond wasn't so happy that Glorfindel was telling him. He knew now. Something in the back of his mind clicked when he saw Lightning.

"I use to live in Rivendell. I can take you there, if you wish."

Lightning nodded.

_One's destination is never a place, but a new way of seeing things._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ What do you think Glorfindel's secret is? I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Elrohir meeting Serah and Hope could have been written better. Anyway…please review?_


	5. Untimely Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Final Fantasy XIII. All rights go to their respected owners.

Anything written;

_Like this_ – Vanille's POV

'_Like this'_ – Somebody's thoughts

"Like this" – Dialogue

**The Tale of the L'Cie**

**A Story of Betrayal, Regret, and Love**

"When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret." _– Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Untimely Reunion<strong>

_The best thing to do if you're feeling trapped is to run._

Glorfindel felt the walls closing in on him. His chest felt tight and breath came up short. He felt panicked and nervous yet everyone else went on as if it was a normal day, as if there was nothing to fear – as if Elrond hadn't just died.

Any passing elf would nod respectfully to him as they went by him. He would sometimes hear the muffled sounds of crying but he wasn't sure if that was him or somebody else. Nobody stopped and questioned him, asked if he was okay, as if an elf leaning against the doors to the Hall of Fire was normal.

Well, he guessed now it was normal.

He had to get out of here. He felt trapped, confused, locked in. The walls continued to push down on him. He was trapped. His mind screamed at him, looking for an escape before finally he took off down the corridor.

He needed to escape this. All of it, it wasn't right. Glorfindel pushed open the doors of the Last Homely House. The cool air assaulted him as soon as he stepped outside. It did not, however, release him from the suffocating feeling he had.

It welled in his chest, threatening to burst. In an instant he was running. He somehow got to the stables. Without thinking, as if in a dazed, he saddled his horse, Asfaloth, and sent him off in a canter. Something drove him, pushed him. He was already at the breaking point. His walls were crumbling down, everything was falling apart.

The minute they reached the Ford of Bruinen, Glorfindel stopped. What is he doing? His head was starting clear up. Alright, he was at the Ford of Bruinen. How did he get here? Glorfindel rolled his eyes. Yes, yes he knew how he got here but why was he here? Where was he going?

_Elrohir_, the single thought hit him hard. Yes. He will go to Elrohir. He needed to know what happened more than anyone.

"Let's go Asfaloth, _noro lim!_"

* * *

><p>Elrohir didn't quite know what to make of his new companions. They seemed nice enough not to be leading him into a trap, young and very naïve. They weren't from Middle-Earth. He didn't know where they came from. He remembered them mentioning Cocoon. That was the place with the Fal'cie. Hope and Serah being here could mean danger…something was going to happen.<p>

Something bad, Elrohir could feel it.

Serah and Hope were signs only they didn't know it.

And…he was thinking about it too much wasn't he?

There was no danger. They're just children! Really, there was no danger behind this. They were just two children lost in the wilderness…from Cocoon…not Middle-Earth.

How did they get here? How will they get back? They _have_ to be here for a reason, right? So, what is that reason?

Elrohir sighed and leaned back. He was definitely thinking about this too much.

It was night time. Hope and Serah were asleep and he was keeping watch. He was currently sitting in a tree, sharpening a stick with his hunting knife. They were in a relatively safe area in the Trollshaws but Orcs were still a small threat and add the wild animals into the picture. Elrohir looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Trolls would be patrolling soon. A fire wasn't optional; they were too close to the road. Trolls would see them easily.

"_No! Lightning!"_

The scream frightened Elrohir and caused him to fall out of his tree. He landed painfully on the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Groaning, he pushed himself up until he was sitting back on his heels. "Serah, what's wrong?"

The girl was sitting still, as if in a trance, staring at the fire pit. The fire had been doused hours ago, just as the sun went down. Elrohir stood up painfully and limbed over to her. He placed a hand on her should. Serah started and looked up him.

He sat down beside her, "Are you okay?"

She hesitated but nodded, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare, sorry I woke you."

He smiled and shook his head, "It's alright. I've been awake anyway – keeping watch. Do you want to talk about…your nightmare?" Serah looked down at the ground and didn't answer. "My father says it's better if you talk about it sooner than later – it helps you get over the pain easier."

She looked up at him, "It was about my sister… She disappeared awhile ago. I've been worried and everyone seems to have forgotten about her."

Elrohir nodded, "I know what you're going through sort of. My mother left us awhile ago."

"What happened?"

"You remember those things I save you from? Orcs?" Serah nodded. "Well those things tortured her. My brother and I went to save her but it was too late…"

Serah let out a small gasp, "They killed her?"

Elrohir shook his head, "Oh no, but they might as well have. They broke her spirit. We brought her back to my father – he's a healer – but he couldn't do anything. It was too late. The elves…we have a place that we sail to after we tire from this land, Valinor. My mother is in Valinor, waiting for me and my family." There was an uncomfortable silence before Elrohir spoke again, "I'm sure your sister is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find her."

Serah smiled, "I keep dreaming that something horrible happened to her, like somebody – a man I don't know – killed her. But I'm sure she's fine. It takes a lot to break her."

"Get some sleep," Elrohir said softly, "It would do you some good."

The elf stood up and strode over to his tree as the girl lay down to go to sleep. Unknown to both, Hope had been laying awake this whole time, listening to their conversation and finding out much more about their elf companion then he expected.

It was early morning and Hope and Serah were just starting to wake up. Hope propped himself up with one hand and surveyed the campsite groggily. He noticed that somebody was missing but it took him a minute to wrap his mind about it.

By now, Serah was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey where is…uh…?"

Serah just looked at him. A small smile appeared on her face, "You mean Elrohir?"

"Uh…yeah him…where is he?" Serah merely shrugged. "Great! He left us! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! Now we are going to die…" Hope's voice faded out when he heard chuckling behind him. Slowly the boy turned around. Elrohir was coming into the campsite with two dead rabbits over his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"When did you get those?" Serah asked.

Elrohir nodded back to the forest, "When you two were sleeping. I figured you two were walking around in the wilderness long enough and haven't eaten and you might be hungry." He started working on starting a fire. In a little over an hour, they had two nicely cooked rabbits for breakfast.

"Still don't trust me Hope?"

Hope looked up from his breakfast and up at the elf in shock. "How did you know I didn't trust you?"

Elrohir shrugged, "I wouldn't trust me either if I was in your place. I'm a stranger in a strange land. You had no right to trust me. But you don't have anything to fear with me, all I hurt are Orcs."

* * *

><p>Elrond wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. No, this wasn't right, none of it was right. This was all a stupid nightmare that he'll wake up from soon.<p>

He was a monster, the same that murdered his lord and friend. That was part of the reason he left Rivendell. If they found out he was one of them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him as well. They would think…it was him who killed Elrond.

"No! Focus, you have to focus. You have to find Elrohir, quickly. You have to warn him." Glorfindel said to himself as he gathered the reins in his hand. "Let's go Asfaloth. He's nearby. He's close." He pated Asfaloth's neck and then set out at a trot.

He was tired, having ridden through the night without stopping. He finally found a stream to stop by. He dismounted Asfaloth. "Don't go off to far now," he said to his horse. Asfaloth wouldn't leave him. If anything, he was worried about his rider. He could sense that Glorfindel was distraught and feared he might do something he would regret later.

"I fear something bad is happening, Asfaloth, something that will change the course of the world. Put the world in enemy hands." Asfaloth lifted his head at Glorfindel's words. "Surely I'm going insane, right?" he looked over at the horse. "If Elrond were here, he'd say I was losing my mind."

Asfaloth snorted angrily, '_Your judgment is clouded, stop thinking of him.'_

Glorfindel laughed, "I guess you are right but I cannot. I can't help but think that this is my fault, that Elrond is dead because of me. You know what I am, Asfaloth…you are the only one who knows." A thought suddenly entered his mind, "Unless…he is not dead. But could it be? Could Elrond not be dead? They play strange tricks. No, I saw his body. I saw the life drain out of him. I just need to accept the facts – Elrond is dead." He sighed, "And there is nothing I can do to change that."

The elf stood up and the horse raised its head to look at him, "First we need to find Elrohir." He walked over and mounted Asfaloth. "I hope Lindir reached Mithlond."

On a whim, he decided to send a message to Mithlond and to Círdan warning him of Elrond's death. He wasn't sure what caused that decision but he knew sometime in the future he'll be glad he sent it.

He rode around the Trollshaws for a few minutes before finding something; an empty campsite, a half eaten cooked rabbit, and footprints – human footprints. It wasn't Elrohir. It couldn't be but something told him to follow them anyway.

So that's what he did. It brought him to the road. The footprints went east, towards Rivendell. His heart fluttered with a false sensation of hope. He turned Asfaloth east and spurred him on, hoping he'd find Elrohir.

They didn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p>Hope suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear that?" Serah and Elrohir stopped and listened. But they felt it sooner than heard it. It was a deep rumbling in the earth, like a rider on a horse trying to get where he needed to be quickly.<p>

Elrohir recognized the rider before he was close enough for the others to see. It was the horse he knew; Asfaloth, Glorfindel's steed. He stepped forward as Glorfindel rode up to them.

"Elrohir, thank the Valar I found you."

His voice was tearful and that made Elrohir nervous. Glorfindel was almost never like this. "Glorfindel…what is it? What happened?"

"A night after you left…Rivendell…" he sighed, "Rivendell was attacked."

Elrohir's breath caught in his throat. He looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling sick. Serah put one hand on his arm and the other on his back. Hope stood off to the side, like he didn't know what to do with himself. "What about…is everyone…What happened?"

Tears sprung to Glorfindel's eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

"No! Glorfindel, what happened?"

Swallowing his tears, Glorfindel delivered the badness, "Elrond…he's gone."

Elrohir felt his heart shatter. It started beating rapidly in his heart, "Gone like…kidnapped…captured? I can work with that. We can get him back!"

Even hope knew that's not what Glorfindel meant. "I'm sorry…" the blonde elf said. "He was killed."

"No…" Elrohir said. His voice was full of despair. Glorfindel dismounted his horse and embraced Elrohir. Soon his body was shaking and the children could hear him crying. Serah and Hope both weren't sure what to done with themselves. They stood there awkwardly watching the exchange. Serah soon felt tears coming to her eyes.

True, they didn't know who Elrond was but he had to be somebody close, like a close friend or family member.

'_A family member…'_ Serah suddenly remembered Elrohir's story about his mother. _'Oh Elrohir…you don't deserve this…you already lost so much.'_

"So…" Hope began. Glorfindel and Elrohir separated, the latter's eyes were red and puffy. "How far is this Rivendale place?"

"Only a day's walk from where we are now. Why?"

Hope and Serah shared a look and decided, "Let's go."

Elrohir finally spoke up, "W-What? No, we need to get you two home."

"Come on," Serah said putting her hands on her hips, "I know you want to go. It's your home, isn't it? Besides, your father just died. If it was me, I would want to be around my family. We wouldn't have been sent here without a reason. Maybe this is it. Maybe, this is why we are here."

"Serah's right," Hope added. "I still remember what it was like when my mother died and all I had was a girl I barely knew to comfort me but it helped, so let's go. Home will still be home when we get there."

And then it was decided, the start of the journey began there. As the four started up the east road to Rivendell, Eru smiled down on them in delight. Things might have gotten out of His hands but they were beginning to be set straight.

* * *

><p>"How much farther is there?"<p>

"Will you stop asking, Hope? It won't get us there any faster."

They walked well throughout the morning and into the afternoon. Asfaloth was led by the reins by either Glorfindel or Serah. The horse seemed to like the girl well enough. Elrohir was still a nervous wreck after the news of his father. Hope stayed by his side, giving the little comfort that he could offer.

With all honesty, Hope was somewhat excited to go to Rivendell. He hated sleeping outside. It was too uncomfortable for his liking. Even though he felt the starting of another adventure approaching, it would be nice to sleep in a bed at least once.

He didn't know how he felt going off on another adventure so soon. It was only a year since they saved Cocoon from the Fal'cie. If they were going on another adventure, would the others be joining them? Just him and Serah…he didn't feel quite sure about that. And what about Lightning? He couldn't imagine not having her here with them.

Hope didn't believe that she was dead, like the rest of Gran Pulse did. She was just missing…not dead. She couldn't be dead! This _was_ Lightning they were talking about. No…she was fine.

They approached a wide river. Hope stopped dead at the banks. "Don't worry," he heard Glorfindel say behind him, "It's not deep at all, quite safe enough to walk through."

The elf was right of course. The water didn't even reach past his foot. He could hear Asfaloth, which he learned was the name of Glorfindel's horse, splashing in the water behind them. He heard Serah and sometimes Elrohir laughing. Glorfindel was telling Serah (and him he supposes) stories but he was too focused to listen.

"It's all uphill from here. It's tough walking but we'll be fine," Glorfindel said once they reached the other side of the river.

"You mean we're going into the mountains?" Serah asked sounding both disappointed and shocked.

"That is correct," Glorfindel said with a hint of mirth. "That's what Rivendell is – a valley in the mountains. Oh you'll love it. It's beautiful and worth all the walking. Trust me."

Even though he sounded like he loved this place (and Hope was sure he did, it _was _his home after all) there were hints of resentment and dread in his voice. Well of course, his friend just died. He wondered what it was that kill him. He had the slightest idea that it was a Cie'th or anything else involving the Fal'cie.

It made sense, with their arrival and all. He was only putting the pieces together. The Fal'cie must have invaded Middle-Earth. What they wanted with Elrond was beyond him but he was sure they would find out before this journey was over.

They reached the ridge overlooking the valley. Through the mist and steam, Hope and Serah could see the tops of buildings. The sounds of a waterfall reached their ears. Glorfindel was slightly worried as why there were no guards at the small ravine they had to walk through to get to the path leading into Rivendell. The ravine, apparently, marked the beginning of Rivendell. A twisting path was all that kept them from the city now.

"Oh my…" Hope was literally at a loss for words. The valley was truly indescribable. It was unlike any city they have ever seen. It seemed as if the whole city was built on the side of the mountain. A great waterfall – probably the same river they saw before – flowed down under the city.

Serah loved the city as much as Hope did but something was off in her mind. There was a tinge of sadness, of despair that touched the city. It wasn't at its greatest moments right now and their arrival could have made things worse. These elves suffered enough, it wasn't right to bring more pain upon these people.

They were met by a dark haired elf when they reached the main building – the "Last Homely House" Glorfindel called it.

"Glorfindel," the elf said seemingly relieved to see him. "It's about time you returned!"

The elf in question just smiled, "Happy to see you too, Erestor."

"Where is Elladan?" Elrohir suddenly demanded.

The new elf, Erestor, sighed, "He is in the Hall of Fire," Elrohir stalked off towards the building. Erestor called after him, "He isn't in the best mood! Elrohir, I don't think it's wise to speak with him now!"

"It's no use, friend." Glorfindel said voice depressed again, "It was only a matter of time before they would meet again."

Erestor seemed to notice them now, "Who are you friends?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," the blonde elf turned to him, "Erestor, this is Hope and Serah. Hope and Serah, this is Erestor."

"I only wish we met under better terms."

"If you don't mind me asking, mister Erestor," Serah spoke up, "But what exactly happened here? How did Elrond die?"

"We are not certain how it happened for it happened when he was alone. We know little of the attack sadly."

The idea of a Fal'cie attack was growing in Hope's mind. He was almost certain that's what happened now. Quietly, Hope said, "How much do you two know about the Fal'cie?"

The mood of the conversation changed quickly. The two elves turned to him in complete shock and what seemed like terror. Erestor looked panicked. Glorfindel looked like he was almost in pain. The dark haired elf looked at Glorfindel then back at Hope, "Perhaps we should continue this somewhere else…away from prying ears."

* * *

><p>Elrohir nearly ran to the Hall of Fire. Everyone else seemed to be going about their daily doings expect with a somber pace, all mourning for his father. He practically burst into the Hall. His brother was sitting a table in the center of the room, staring at nothing. There was a huge blood stain on the ground – his father's blood. Elrohir shut his eyes as a wave of nausea overcame him.<p>

Slowly he approached his brother, who still hadn't noticed his arrival. He cleared his voice, "I…I heard what happened…"

Elladan didn't move but he did tense up. His hands curled into fists. He said something that Elrohir couldn't exactly catch.

"What did you say?" Something wasn't right.

Elladan said jumped up from his chair, knocking it over. "This is your fault!" he shouted. Elrohir was taken aback. He was blaming him! On his father's death, something he had no control over! He wasn't even _in_ Rivendell at the time! "If you didn't find that damn book, none of this would have happened! Elrond would still be alive! You killed him!"

"What are you talking about?" Elrohir shouted, nearly in tears. "I didn't do anything!"

"How can you say that?" Elladan snapped back. "Just leave, get out here."

Tears began to trail down Elrohir's cheeks but Elladan didn't take any notice. "Elladan please listen!"

Elladan looked at him. His eyes were cold and loveless. "Just get out. Nobody wants you here."

His heart shattered, Elrohir ran from the room in tears. He slowly made his way to his room. He sat down on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Slowly the tears fell and sobs wracked his body.

He didn't understand this at all. What cruel force ripped him apart from his father and then from his own brother, his twin! No, there was nothing he could do now. His brother just banished him from his own home. In his own right, Elladan was the lord of Rivendell now and he just commanded Elrohir to leave.

So be it. He had nothing else to do but pack a bag and leave – that's what he'll do.

His bag was packed in fifteen minutes and he was going to find Hope and Serah and leave…when he heard crying.

"No…not Arwen. I can't deal with this right now."

But it was too late to turn back down the hall now. Glorfindel, who was comforting Arwen, saw him with his bag. He looked up, releasing his hold on his sister, which caused _her_ to turn around. "Elrohir," Glorfindel said softly, "Where are you going?"

Elrohir looked down at the floor, unable to look either in the eye. "Elladan…he…banished me from Rivendell…"

"What? How could he?" Glorfindel breathed.

"No," Arwen said, beginning to cry again, "No, you can't leave, not now."

"I'm sorry…" He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "It's his rule now. I have to leave. Glorfindel…where are…?"

Glorfindel just stood there in pure shock. He shook his head, "Outside with Erestor I believe…Elrohir…"

"I'll be fine," Elrohir said offering the two a smile. "Really…don't worry about me." He hated seeing the tears trickle down Arwen's face. He placed his bag on the ground and walked over, wrapping her in his embrace. "Shh, it will be fine… Be strong, it's what Ada would want. He would hate to see his little princess in tears."

"You can't leave us…" Arwen cried into his shoulder.

"Maybe it won't be forever," he said. "Maybe I'll be back but now I have to leave, alright?" He slowly broke the embrace. "I'm going to miss you the most I think."

She looked up at him, "Really, out of everyone?"

He nodded with a sad smile, "Even Rivendell herself." Arwen gave her brother one last hug before he left.

He found Hope and Serah in a garden with Erestor. Hope was explaining their story to him. Serah was sitting near a flower bed, looking the white flowers his mother use to love so much. "Those were my mother's favorites." The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"They're pretty," she said. "Just like she must have been."

He smiled, "Hope, come on, it's time to leave."

The boy and Erestor looked up at him. "Where are we going?" Hope asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet but we'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Serah tensed as they pasted another group of Elves. The freighted glares scared her. <em>Elves<em> scared her. Except for Elrohir, he seemed nice. Erestor was nice as well but he was distant and hard to talk too.

_"How could he leave like that?"_

_"I always knew Elladan would rule after his father. He's much more suited for the job."_

The things they say! Serah couldn't remember all of it but it was truly awful. If anyone said things like that about her, she'd want to leave home as well.

She wasn't sure where Elrohir was taking them. He was probably going to try to get them home. How he was going to that was a mystery to her. She sensed an adventure coming on, which excited her. The last adventure that happened she didn't get to go along instead she heard all the stories. This time it was her turn.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked

Elrohir shrugged – Serah saw him shake a little – "I'm not sure, actually. But I made a promise and I'm going to get you two home."

"_Home_ just happens to be another world. How are we going to get home?"

Elrohir shook his head, "I'll find a way." He turned his head to look at them, "I promise."

Before Hope could say something else, Serah elbowed him. "Stop that," she whispered, "he's already upset enough. He doesn't need any more. He'd break if he did I think." Hope just nodded and followed after the Elf.

They passed the Last Homely House. There an Elf, one that looked similar to Elrohir, stood waiting for them. Elladan. Serah glared at him. Shockingly enough, he too looked like he was about to break. Good, he realizes he just ruined his own brother's life. Elrohir passed through the small crowd that gathered without looking back.

"Elrohir!" Elladan called out. Elrohir continued on through the crowd. "Please, Elrohir, I need to speak to you!" His voice sounded tearful. Elrohir halted. Pausing for a second, he turned around and looked at his brother with a glare.

"Didn't you yell at me enough today? Or do you wish to continue until I'm on the floor weeping? You already ripped my heart out, _brother_. I have nothing left to say to you."

Elladan looked completely devastated. "Elrohir…please…I need you here!"

The crowd slowly backed up when Elrohir moved forward, leaving Hope and Serah were they are. "Need I here?" He laughed, "You should have thought of that when you blamed me for Elrond's death! You ordered me to leave, and that's what I'm doing…my _lord_."

The last word hit Elladan like a brick. He was lord now. As lord, his first order was for Elrohir to leave. What a great job he was doing. "I'm not fit for that role. You were always meant to rule Rivendell. Elrond wanted you too!"

Elrohir looked at his brother calmly. "I am banished." He walked past Serah and Hope and brushed past the rest of the crowd. Serah looked back at Elladan before following him.


	6. Regret abd Injury

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Final Fantasy XIII. All rights go to their respected owners.

Anything written;

_Like this_ – Vanille's POV

'_Like this'_ – Somebody's thoughts

"Like this" – Dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of the L'Cie<strong>

**A Story of Betrayal, Regret, and Love**

"When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret." _– Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Regret and Injury<strong>

_There are those in this world who believe in the darkness and despair and then there are those…who believe in the light._

Erestor found Glorfindel sitting in the Hall of Fire, with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this Erestor," Glorfindel said quietly once he entered. "Too much is happening too quickly. I can't stop it. First we lose Elrond, now Elrohir," He looked up at him, his face streaked with tears. "Who else will we lose before this is over? Who else is going to die?"

"What did you say to Elladan that made him change his mind about Elrohir so quickly?" Erestor asked gently. He was very aware of Elladan's unreasonable anger towards his brother. The advisor was confused to see him begging Elrohir to stay.

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair, "I…I told him how stupid he was being, how he would need Elrohir later. I was too late, wasn't l?"

Erestor nodded sadly and went over to sit across from Glorfindel, "He just left the valley with Hope and Serah."

"At least he won't be alone." Glorfindel bowed his head as a new wave of tears attacked him. "He didn't…He didn't even get to find out how his father died."

"We wouldn't have been able to tell him anyway," Erestor shook his head. "We didn't know how he died either."

"He was attacked," Glorfindel snapped.

Erestor reached over and took Glorfindel's hand in his. "This isn't your fault. Know that. None of this is your fault. I don't understand why you think it was anyway."

The blonde elf just looked at him, his face expressionless. He ripped his hand from Erestor's. "You wouldn't understand if I told you. No, you'd kill me if you found out! You'd…think I was a monster, none better than the creature that killed Elrond!"

"Glorfindel, I would never think that. You know that I wouldn't!"

Glorfindel moved his gaze from Erestor to a spot on the table. "Trust me…you would."

Erestor leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Alright." He stood from his chair. "Tell me when you are ready. My door is always open to you, Glorfindel."

The blonde elf looked up at Erestor as he left the Hall of Fire. Could he possibly understand? How could he trust Erestor if he couldn't even trust Elrond – his lord _and_ friend – with this secret? He's been keeping it for far too long and it was eating at him. He needed to tell somebody soon.

Glorfindel sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands again. Maybe he did need to tell somebody. Maybe it would be best if he did tell Erestor. If did tell him…he'd just be putting Erestor in danger. No, everyone who knew his secret would be in danger.

Elrond was a warning. They're coming for him. This was his fault.

He crossed his arm on the table and put his head down, letting the tears flow. He stayed liked that for awhile before he stood up and shakily let the Hall of Fire.

* * *

><p>"…and we've never seen them since."<p>

Aragorn stared into the fire after hearing the tale. It was like he was a child again, listening to one of Glorfindel's stories about his adventures. Lightning didn't leave out a thing, telling him nearly everything about the adventure of her defeating the Fal'cie.

"Those two sacrificed themselves to save the world?" Lightning nodded. Aragorn laughed, "From the people I'm usually around, one would kill another to save his own skin…or his prized sheep." He absentmindedly tore off the bark of the branch he was holding. "I was in…"

His head snapped around to look at a dark space between two trees. He listened for a moment. The sounds of any other normal night reached his ears then a faint rustling, like a boot under a pile of dead leaves.

Somebody was watching them.

Aragorn saw the faint glow of two grey eyes, shining under the cover of darkness. Slowly, his hand went for the hilt of his sword.

He grabbed a medium sized branch and lit it on fire and then stamped out the flames.

"They're blocking our path," Aragorn whispered to Lightning, "We'll have to go around."

Slowly, they moved towards the line of trees. Both had their weapons out. Lightning went first. Aragorn walked backwards behind her, watching the pair of grey eyes. His heart beat increased rapidly until he could actually feel his heart beating.

He didn't know how many there were or who they were. All he knew was they had to move faster and quickly or they'll be dead in seconds. He wished he knew where they were…

Aragorn's eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake. "Stop!" He nearly yelled. They stood back to back, gripping their weapons until their knuckles turned white. A faint breeze whistled passed, bringing the sound of ringing metal to Lightning's ears.

She took a chance, lunging forward. Her gunblade connected with a man's stomach. Aragorn, hearing the moans of a dying man, spun around. Lightning pulled the man out into the open. He was dressed like a common mercenary, poor armor, tattered and ripped clothes, only into killing for the money. She's seen too many of them before. Whoever else is in the forest must be one as well.

Then, six more men jumped out into the campsite. Seeing their fallen companion, they became enraged. "Run!" Lightning called out. The two, knowing they didn't have much of a chance, took off into the forest. They heard six pairs of feet chasing after them.

'_Great,'_ Lightning thought to herself, _'They're chasing us. And I was just starting to like this world too…'_

"Who are they?" Lightning asked while trying to keep her footing on the tough terrain.

Aragorn shock his head and looked over his shoulder. "Mercenaries, they could belong to anyone. I've never seen them before. I know one thing; they just chased us from the only good campsite in miles."

They were left without supplies, without horses. All they had now were the clothes on their back. Forced to run from unknown enemies, Aragorn got a horrible sense of foreboding.

Lightning saw light peer over the hills. The path in front of her was easier now to see. She faltered, suddenly remembering Círdan's horse. As if he knew what stopped her, Aragorn pulled her along, saying, "Maethor is a smart horse. She'll find the way back to Mithlond."

Lightning could see a wide river come up in front of them. She glanced up at the sky and remembered what Círdan said, _Stop when six days of your journey is over._ Something told her that Círdan didn't want her crossing that river.

Glancing at a bunch of bushes, Lightning grabbed the collar of Aragorn's shirt and hid in the bushes. Aragorn stumbled and landed on the ground. He lay there, gasping for breath and trying to figure out what happened. She told him to be quiet when the men stopped in front of them. Ducking down further, Lightning listened to what they said.

"Why do we keep running, they're gone!" One man said.

A larger man, turning to look at him, said, "Master said he wanted the L'Cie. That's what we found and I'm not stopping until I find her!"

'_L'Cie? Why do they want me?'_ Lightning thought. Círdan's necklace started to glow leaving a clear sign to where they were. She looked down at it. The stone pulsed red, like it was trying to warning her.

"Hand me your dagger," She whispered quietly to Aragorn.

He looked at her like she had gone mad, "Are you crazy? There's too many!"

"Then take out your sword and help me! But keep one alive."

Reluctantly, Aragorn unclipped his dagger from his belt and handed it to Lightning. She pulled it out of the scabbard and clutched it in her hand. She glanced up at the man in front of her as Aragorn pulled out his sword.

Lightning jumped out from the bush and landed on the man closest to her, the dagger stuck in his back. He slid to the ground. By the time the men had their swords out; Lightning ducked under the blade of one man and slit his throat. Aragorn was there, fighting the rest of them. One man swung at Aragorn's chest. He jumped back just before he got a sword in his heart. He pounced, hitting the hilt of his dagger off the man's temple.

In nearly five minutes, all men but one had been killed. That man tried to flee but Aragorn ran after him. Aragorn jumped; tackling the man to the ground. It was the man that questioned why they were still chasing them. Aragorn put a foot on his chest. The shocked man looked up at him.

"Who do you work for?" Aragorn asked. The man just shook his head. Aragorn leaned down with his dagger up to the man's throat. "Tell me, or I'll kill you."

The man looked like he was about to cry, "C-Cai…" The man choked. Blood came spurting out of his mouth and his eyes glazed over.

Aragorn looked up at Lightning. She shook her head. "I know it now. They're from my world. They can't give up the name of the person they're working for or they'll die. I've only seen it done twice before."

"For what cause is it done?"

"Usually, whoever is behind the spell would have something big in mind, a plan to take over some city or town of their enemy, or have somebody killed. Almost never do the men give up the name of the person they're working for. We usually have to beat it out of them."

"We should keep moving then. He's a lost cause now. Hopefully whoever sent them won't send more." Aragorn stood up and began down the path. Lightning, casting another look at the sky, followed him.

* * *

><p>A white horse rode up to the courtyard of Rivendell. On the horse was a rider in grey cloaks. He was disheartened by the somber mood of a once lively realm. True, he has only been here a few times before but with each he was welcomed in some way. They knew he was coming…<p>

But he knew not to expect a welcome. Rivendell just had a blow hard enough to shake the strongest heart of a man.

Quietly, he dismounted his horse and walked up the gilded steps of the Last Homely House. He passed saddened Elves who took no notice of him. He walked past paintings and statues he's seen tons of times and was no longer enticed by them.

At the end of a hall, to the left, there was a door that was partially opened, which came to a surprise to him. This door was almost always shut and bolted, only allowing few people inside. Still he knocked. The Elf, expecting somebody, looked up and was disappointed when he saw who it was. Still he nodded as a sign to come in.

Erestor seemed different almost. He looked uncomfortable in his chair. He looked uncomfortable anyway, like he didn't know what to do with himself. This was very strange for Erestor.

"Halbarad," the Elf said, trying to sound happy but desperately failing at the attempt.

"No tricking a Ranger, Elf, I can see as well as anyone you are upset."

Erestor nodded, "It is that obvious?"

Halbarad's mood grew serious, "I know about Elrond. I'm truly sorry about what happened. It was a great loss." Erestor just nodded. "How are the twins handling it?"

Erestor went stock-still. "Not well," his voice was quiet. He straightened himself out, "What was it you needed?"

The Ranger looked at the Elf for a minute, trying to figure out what was wrong, before answering, "I think we're being attacked. Three other Rangers were murdered outside of Esteldín. And I received a message from Lady Galadriel that Lord Elrond was killed. It came as a warning, like I should be on the lookout."

The Elf nodded, "I fear something big is about happen but I am not sure yet. Ready your men but do not cast to much fear into their hearts for much is still to be determined."

* * *

><p>The Bridge was weathered and beaten, like it has seen many years of neglect and warfare. It was beautifully crafted and reminded Lightning much of the artifacts and building she saw in Mithlond.<p>

"The Last Bridge," Aragorn said as the reached it. "It marks the end of the domain of Men and the only safe crossing of the Mitheithel River. Only a few more miles of walking and we'll reach the Elf haven of Rivendell." As they walked past the bridge and into the boundless forest, Aragorn felt himself gripping the hilt of his sword ever harder. He knew the perils of this land and it was still somewhat dark out.

Lightning seemed to notice the change of his behavior. She gave him a sideways glance before asking, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, relaxing his hand a little, "These lands are called the Trollshaws, and for good reason. They are infested with trolls that come out at night and stay out until early dawn." Lightning glanced up at the sky. It was still a pale color, before the color of say broke in. "I've walked these lands thousands of times. We'll be fine."

"Shouldn't we find some place to hide until morning comes?" Lightning asked.

He just shook his head, "As long as we keep off the road, we'll be fine." With that he veered off the path and into the wild. Lightning nearly had to run to keep up to him. The land was steep and veered off into different directions. One wrong step could have you plummeting ten feet to the ground.

Aragorn suddenly stopped short, causing Lightning to crash into him. They were standing at the edge of a cliff. A few rocks slipped free and fell down the side of the cliff. A large ugly creature, which Lightning guessed was a troll, looked up. Aragorn pulled them to the ground. Cautiously, they glanced over the edge. The troll was standing there, looking up at the sky, dumbfounded. Shrugging, the creature continued on its way.

The Ranger breathed a breath of relief when it had gone, "Trolls are stupid." Lightning laughed and turned away from the cliff. They two continued on their way.

The sun peaked over the mountains and the sky turned blue. The animals of the forest started to wake up, causing them to walk more cautiously. Wolves made their daily rounds, bears hunting for their next meal, and over their heads bird sung their song.

Neither of them noticed the wolf that was daring enough to follow them until it was too late. They reached a cluster of trees when they heard snarling behind them. Aragorn turned around just when the wolf pounced. He jumped in front of Lightning, driving the wolf of course. Its sharp claws dragged across his arm, leaving two bloody trails after it.

The wolf turned around, ready to pounce again. Aragorn struggled to his feet. He had a knife in his hand. The wolf pounced again and Aragorn's knife caught in its throat. The animal was rendered useless. Aragorn fell against a tree, his arm bleeding heavily. Lightning just stood there, not sure at all what just happened.

Aragorn ripped some of his cloak off and tied it around his arm. He forced himself up and offered Lightning a smile. He nodded at the ring of trees, "This would make for a fine campsite, don't you think?"

"You're hurt," Lightning said simply.

"Oh this? I'm fine, believe me, I've been through a lot worse." Lightning didn't buy. She knew any more exertion of energy, Aragorn would be passed out. That's why she objected when he declared he'd go and collect firewood.

"No!" She exclaimed, "No, I'll go. You stay here."

Aragorn tried to hide it but she knew he was relieved.

* * *

><p>They awoke to sounds of screaming. Lightning was at her feet immediately. Aragorn was already up, with a knife in his hand. Once they heard the screaming again, Aragorn bounded off through the forest, weaving past trees and jumping over fallen logs. Lightning followed him closely. His wound reopened and Lightning saw the blood leaking from the bandage and down his arm. For a moment, she thought of stopping and telling him but then they heard the screams again.<p>

If it were possible, Aragorn moved even faster. She could hear him breathing evenly, no signs of growing tired of panting. He was a Ranger and in the days she spent with the man, she learned what that meant and much more about him. He was somebody that protected the peace of the lands, watching them for signs of the Enemy. He hadn't told her yet who the Enemy was.

The screams grew louder and more coherent was they went. Whoever it was, they were trying to stop somebody from doing something.

"_Stop it! You're killing him!"_

That voice… Lightning faltered, losing her footing and falling to her knees on the ground. Aragorn stopped and turned around. He jogged over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Please stop!"_

"Lightning! What happened? Are you alright?" He does that when he's nervous, asks questions quickly, without waiting for an answer. Lightning struggled to my feet, assuring him she was fine, even if she felt a little dizzy. It was nothing she couldn't fight off. Aragorn reluctantly pushed on.

She was here. What was she doing here? It wasn't safe. She should be safe at home back on Pulse, not in an unknown dangerous world. _She _has barely been able to keep herself alive here. If it weren't for Círdan and Aragorn, She'd be dead. Hopefully she found somebody to help her, like she did.

They stopped on top of a small rock wall. And there, looking frightened to death was her sister, Serah. Along with her, there was Hope Estheim, Sazh Katzroy, and none other than Snow Villiers. The meaning of the screams was clear. Snow was currently in the process of beating a man to death.

Hope looked absolutely livid. He never did like Snow that much anyway. Serah looked terrified. Sazh just looked confused, like he didn't know what was happening. The man was lying on the ground. She could tell almost immediately he was different. His hair was dark brown and two pointed ears peeked out. His hair was matted with blood. She could see blood smeared on the rock. It was clear how Snow planned to kill this man.

Nobody was honestly surprised to see her. They were all shocked and focused on the man. She could almost feel Aragorn's anger rise. He must know the man.

"What happened?" she asked before Aragorn got the chance to scream at people he didn't know.

Hope, however, did, "It's Snow's fault! He came out of nowhere and started smashing his head against the rock!" Serah began crying. Hope focused on Snow, "He was trying to help us!" He pointed at the man, "Why do you ruin everything!" Snow took an involuntary step backwards.

"What's his name?" She asked before anyone else spoke. Aragorn and Lightning jumped down from the wall, narrowly missing the man. Aragorn was immediately at the man's side.

"His name is Elrohir," Aragorn said, "son of Lord Elrond."

"Snow is making his life worse," Hope said angrily. "His father is already dead."

Aragorn spun around in shock, all color drained from his face, "Elrond is dead?"

Hope nodded nervously. "Y-You know him?"

"H-He…is like a father to me…" Lightning hated hearing the helplessness in Aragorn's voice. Lightning hated herself right now. She should have told him this sooner. It would have spared some of the pain now.

"This is Aragorn. Aragorn, this is Hope, my sister, Serah, Sazh, and Snow." She said, indicating everyone as she said their names.

Serah finally stepped forward, "C-Can you help him?" She cast one painful glance at Elrohir. Silent tears fell from her eyes and down her face. She hated seeing her so broken. She knew Aragorn was a healer. She just hoped he could do something.

But the man sighed and shook his head. She felt my heart drop. "There's not much I can do for a cracked skull." He turned back to Elrohir, "If we have any luck at all, he'll wake up only slightly impaired…but even that is pushing luck too far."

"_You killed him!_" Hope shouted at Snow. Birds flew out of a tree nearby. Serah began crying again. She could see Sazh shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot in the corner of my eye.

Círdan said she would know when to stop and she would know what she needed to find. Lightning was pretty sure she just found it. This man must have had an idea of why they were sent here and now he was dead… She turned to Snow and glared at him, "Great job, Snow. You've killed the only remaining person who knew why we are here."

Hope looked surprised almost, as did everyone else, "There was another one?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "He's already dead." It was a lie. The other was Círdan but they couldn't go all the way down to Mithlond right now.

The boy turned hopefully to Aragorn, "What about you? Don't you know?" She guessed that was because he was with her, Hope thought he knew why they were here.

Aragorn shook his head, "I would be lying if I said I did. I'm only here to help Lightning."

"_Lightning_ needs help?" Snow finally spoke up.

She glared at him, "Do you think you're really in the position to be making _jokes_ right now?" Snow backed down quickly.

Aragorn went into healer mood and began working on Elrohir. Serah and Hope offered to help right away. The man took his cloak from around his neck and folded it so it was like a pillow almost. He then did the best he could to clean the blood from the Elf's face and hair. "He'll have to wake up on his own. Right now there is nothing we can do for him."

* * *

><p><em>Rivendell was a scene of disaster. Buildings burned and smoke filled the air. Blood covered the cobblestone ground. The river was turned red from blood. The air held a thick coppery smell. The sounds of the dying reached my ears. It nearly knocked me off my feet.<em>

_I was rooted to the ground. Fire and blood licked at my feet, forcing me to move, leading me up the stairs of the Last Homely House. It led me through the halls, past broken doors, and destroyed statues. Paintings were ripped off the walls and torn apart. Mangled carcasses of Elves lay on the cold marble floors, laying pools of their own blood._

_I was led all the way to Hall of Fire. Against my own will, I pushed open the door to the Hall and stepped into a war zone. Tables were broken down the middle or toppled over. Windows were shattered. The body of my father lay in the middle of the room. His body was destroyed, cut up and burnt. The floors were painted in blood._

_It was then I noticed my clothes were soaked in the metallic substance but I myself was unharmed. I grew more uncomfortable the longer I looked at my father. His eyes were open but unseeing, frozen in shock, glazed over in death. Tears were frozen in his eyes. _

_The world went silent. I took a step back, stumbling in the dark. I became aware of the knife in my hand. Its blade was painted red. I dropped it. The knife hitting the floor was the only thing I could hear._

_I caused this. I destroyed my home. I killed my father._

_I killed Elrond._

* * *

><p>Serah tugged at Aragorn's sleeve, "Look! He's waking up!"<p>

Aragorn looked down at Elrohir. His eyelids twitched. He honestly looked like he was waking up. Aragorn shook his head. Serah looked at him in sad shock. "Why don't you go get me more water?" The girl nodded, happy to help, and went off with the bucket.

Hope walked over to Aragorn once he saw Serah go off. "He isn't getting any better, isn't he?"

The man looked up at him then back down at Elrohir. He shook his head, "He's not responsive to anything. What Serah saw was just him trapped in nightmares but I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise."

"Is…is he going to die?"

"He might or he might not…I'm not sure yet." Aragorn said truthfully. "His skull might not even be broken. He might just be concussed."

They heard somebody clear their voice behind them. They turned around to see Snow standing there bashfully. "I…Uh…wanted to apologize for…this," he nodded at Elrohir. "I…I thought…I saw his knife then I saw Serah and I thought that…I thought he was going to hurt them."

Aragorn gave the man a smile, "You did what anyone would have, Snow." Hope turned to Aragorn in shock, surprised he was so easily forgiving him for hurting his friend. "Anyone would have done what you did to protect a friend." Hope got up and left. "You two have been at odds lately?"

Snow nodded uncomfortably, "His mother was killed while under my command. I don't think he's ever forgiven me for it. You don't think Elrohir will die, will he?"

Aragorn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know. My healing skills haven't been used in a while. Elves are different than humans. They can heal from what would kill a human. I'm not sure what happened to him but I don't think his skull is cracked." Snow nodded and started to walk away before Aragorn called him back. "Don't beat yourself up about this. Don't worry about Elrohir hating you as well; he's not one to hold grudges."


End file.
